Blue Sonata
by I'oOoMoOo
Summary: / /Love./ /One of the things he forced himself not to need./ /Love./ / The only thing that keeps her life going.     And they find it in the same place they did a few years ago. /Slight Au/
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Get in the car Kisara." Seto Kaiba said, his eyes glaring through the woman walking down the streets. It was an order, they both knew. Five years ago she would have complied but now, she knew better.

"Go away Kaiba." The words were as sharp as her blue eyes. She glared at the man in the car before she walked again. Her car had broken down a few blocks away and knowing better than to wait for the help she ordered she decided to walk to her apartment. She was enjoying the most of her evening until Seto Kaiba, her ex-husband, showed out of nowhere and offered her a ride she would never take. Ever.

The white Bugatti Veyron Super Sports was running an average of 10kph. _A total waste of gas_, Kisara thought. She felt Seto roll his eyes in annoyance.

"_I_ said get in the car." Kisara stopped dead in her tracks and faced him. It was like the first time she looked into his icy eyes, she couldn't help but think they used to soften up whenever their eyes met, once upon a time. She dismissed her thoughts and equaled his temperament.

"And I said, _go away_." She said trying to harden her super soft voice. It was a waste of effort as her voice was still as soft as ever. After their divorce, she promised herself she would never again take any orders from him and his superiority complex. "_Honestly_, if you think I can't walk home, you've got another thing coming."

Not sparing another glance at the car, she walked faster. Her heels clicking at every contact it made with the hard cement. She smiled triumphantly when she heard the car zoom away. It was her first and hopefully last contact with Seto Kaiba after their divorce. Walking alone in the dead streets of Domino City, she couldn't help but feel the cold she didn't feel before.

She shrugged feeling goosebumps. Meeting Seto Kaiba while she looked vulnerable turned a terrible knot in her stomach. In the past years, she tried to build back what she had lost. Practicing in her mind all the time what she would do or say when she finally meet him paled today's encounter. She felt ashamed knowing she was still the vulnerable girl that waltz into the arms of a monster.

.

.

.

**A/N:** _The characters are somewhat OOC. :D:D constructive criticism is very much appreciated and the next chapter would be longer, I promise. This is my first time writing in this fandom sooooooooo..._

** r_e_**v**ieW? C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kisara woke up feeling light headed, her long white hair fluffed around her face. A problem she dealt with everyday. Eyeing the alarm clock beside her, she sighed. She still had three more hours before she ussually woke up and another five before she needed to work.

Ever since that fateful night one week ago, she had been a little jumpy. She made sure never to meet Seto Kaiba in any way until she was ready. And last week proved how unprepared she was.

Kisara sighed again and reached for the worn down picture of a little girl beneath her pillow. Kisara smiled as she kissed the picture, wishing it had been the real thing.

"Good morning, Baby." Kisara said, a big smile plastered over her face. The best thing that ever happened in her life turned out to be the worst when in the finalization of her divorce dictated Seto had full custody and Kisara would not even have a single visitation right. It had been absurd, but as her lawyer said _'Money talks loud. But Seto Kaiba's Money talks louder, Darling...' _With that she lost her daughter, Ettaine Kaiba.

"Cruel, cruel Seto." Kisara murmured through the picture. She felt tears prick her eyes again, today was Ettaine's seventh birthday. The fifth one she would miss. Even in the news, Seto made sure she would have no access to her own daughter. _His revenge_, Kisara thought bitterly.

Kisara was disrupted in her trail of thoughts when her doorbell rung again and again. "I'm coming!"

Obviously her eager visitor did not hear her, the doorbell ringing did not stop.

"I'm coming." It was a shock to see who her visitor was. The second last person she thought would seek her out.

"Hi, Nee-chan." Mokuba grinned at her. Kisara stood in like a statue in her own flat, Mokuba still grinning welcomed himself inside. "Guess what Nee-chan? I'm moving here."

It was as if nothing bitter happened between Kisara and Seto. Like the good old days.

"Here?" Kisara managed to croak.

"Not technically here..." Mokuba paused for a awhile studying the pictures Kisara had on the wall. Mostly composed of professional ones and a sheep dog she had. "A couple of minutes drive. About 55. So yeah, we're technically neighbors."

Mokuba was still grinning at her while Kisara could not understand how a 55 minute drive gap would classify as neighbors.

"Uhm.. What.. Can I do for you?" She did not mean it to sound business like but somehow it did. The grin on Mokuba's face faltered a bit before he took a sit down at her small sofa, eager to make himself feel at home.

"Well, I just wanted my Nee-chan back before the whole blood bath-" Kisara knew that by bloodbath he meant their divorce. Thinking about it now, their divorce was a blood bath. "I met you before you met my brother. We were friends first before you guys were..."

Mokuba did not continue after that, he saw how Kisara's face crumpled. "I'm not sure if you still want to be friends with me but.."

"I want to be friends with you Mokuba." Kisara smiled for the first time since he arrived. Well, if this was nothing more than a little charade Seto planned, he had already hurt her beyond her wildest imaginations besides Mokuba did not share the insensitive, ego maniac gene his brother possesed.

"Then I brought this bribes for nothing." Mokuba winked cheekily at Kisara while pulling out his iphone 5, "But I'm still sending them to you as a form of thanks. For accepting my friendship."

Kisara walked over to the couch, finding a seat next to him. Her eyes widened and clouded with the picture of her little Ettaine playing in the pool in Seto's Manor in Australia.

"She looks a lot like you, you know." Mokuba handed his phone to Kisara and she drowned her eyes with the pictures of her daughter. "I even brought you hard copies, for the five years I haven't greeted you on your birthday and for Christmas."

Kisara hugged Mokuba as she pulled out a leather covered photo album. "Thanks Moki."

.

.

.

Seto massaged his temple. The new branch of Kaiba Corps was in a dilemna, not only was it only a day after it's grand unveiling that a stampede had occured the said building was currenly burning to a crisp. Seto clenced his teeth as his secretary reported more than 50 people have been injured and 2 were critical.

"Bullshit." Seto cursed. He had planned to go home early today, he did not want Ettaine to spend the day alone. To add salt and vinegar to the wound, its his daughter's birthday. And he made it a point for the past 5 years to celebrate it. "Damn."

"Mr.. Mr.. Kaiba?" The secretary practically cowered before him.

"What now?!" Seto barked.

"Da..damage control phone 2."

Seto pressed the speaker. He growled, "How's everything?"

"Mr. Kaiba, we have scheduled 6 meetings and 2 appearances today. One for the hospital-"

"Because?" Questions like this made the people on the other line nervous for their jobs... And their lives.

"To control the damage sir..." It was barely a ghostly whisper but Seto caught it.

"Then what the fuck am I paying you for?!" Seto was beyond furious and his secretary was already trembling, she did not know how to talk to her employer that the mayor was on phone 3 eager to talk to him about the donation he was pressing Kaiba Corps on. Lucky for her, Seto slammed the phone and was already preparing to make his way out.

"Tell everybody to do their Goddamn jobs right." Seto paused to button his jacket and faced his pale secretary. "And tell that damned Mayor, I'll talk to him when I talk to him."

The poor secretary only nodded in reply, relieved when Seto was out of the room.

"Hello.. Mr. Mayor?"

.

.

.

Seto glanced at his watch, 15 past 10. The traffic was terrible making him later than usual. He was not surprised to find his daughter sleeping on the massive dining room her coloring materials scattered around her. Seto put down his bag and made his way over to her. Brushing stray locks away from her face.

Seto could not help but smile. Ettaine drew a picture of both of them with Mokuba on the side, he rarely saw that kid this days. Ettaine stirred a bit and Seto saw some white mop of sloppy drawing on the farthest side. He couldn't see the whole picture as Ettaine's chubby cheeks were pressed unto them.

"Running a little late Seto?" Without turning arounf, Seto knew it was his brother. He just stepped out from the shower.

"Where have you been?" He was back to parent mode. Moluka just shrugged him off and took an apple from the nearest fruit basket. Taking a huge healthy bite.

"Never mind me, where've you been on your daughter's birthday?" Mokuba was starting a fight and Seto was simply not in the mood.

"Go watch tv, they'll explain it better than me." Where was the cute little brother that follwed him everywhere? He wondered. This days he only knew an angry teenager who rebelled his every wish.

Seto lifted his daughter into his arms and with one swift motion he grabbed the picture Ettaine was coloring, "I'm putting Ettaine to bed."

He was on top of the stairs when Mokuba called to him, "She haven't touched her birthday cake yet. Heck, she haven't even eaten anything waiting for you."

Read between the lines, Seto thought, You starved your child on her birthday.

And Seto loathe himself for that too.

"Daddy?" Ettaine stirred from his arms.

"Princess?" It was a little pet name that he picked up along the way, it was true though. Ettaine was his little princess. Ettaine snuggled to him closer.

"It's my birthday." Seto felt his muscle tensed. He was more than guilty and he had to admit, not arriving earlier was like neglecting her.

"I know Princess," Seto kissed the top of her brown hair. Somehow, the only thing Ettaine got from him was his hair and eye color. Then from head to foot everything screamed Kisara, even the way Ettaine crinkled her nose when she tasted something bad mirrored Kisara's.

"Ow." Ettaine's mouth formed into a wide 'o'. "I thought you forgot."

"I'll never forget that." Seto promised, he placed her in her canopy bed. Then he sat down next to her, the mattress falling with his weight. "Want to blow your birthday cake? I can call up your favorite restaurant and we can celebrate."

Ettaine gently nodded her head no, Seto kissed her forehead. Ettaine even had Kisara's sweet personality. Never wanting to impose. Sometimes, he feared she'll also be a pushover. Or the way Kisara would go out her way to help others. Seto smiled softly, recalling the good times he had with his wife.

"Just blowing my cake would be fine." Ettaine beamed at him. Seto whipped out his phone and ordered the chef to bring out the disney themed cake. "Daddy?"

Seto mumbled in reply, the day's stress finally taking its toll on him.

"I think I know what I want for my birthday." Ettaine whispered slowly. Ettaine never liked to ask anything from him, and when she did Seto never liked to dissappoint.

"What ever that is, Daddy will make sure you get it." Seto promised. He knew Ettaine might grow up spoiled because of him and Mokuba but it was one way for making up for the lack of a mother.

"Really?" Ettaine beamed at him.

"Really."

"You have to make a pinky promise." Ettaine pulled out her chubby little finger, Seto hooked own finger around hers.

Seto smiled at his daughter and she smiled back.

"I want a mother."

.

.

.

A/n It's been almost a year since I published this story and I want to thank those who reviewed.:D

I want to advertise my story Fight for life, if you are a labyrinth fan and you like the couple Jareth and Sarah:D it's not the best but please try it and review :D

Mokuba is ooc here but it's a little important to the plot:D constructive critisms are welcome, and I want to apologize if ever their are any typos. I was writing with my phone and the keys are a little small... If you do see some typos, please help me:D thank you!

Review! :D


End file.
